1. Field
Example embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to image sensors, and more particularly to back-illuminated image sensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor is a device that converts an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor may include a converting unit that converts incident light into an electric signal and a logic unit that processes the electric signal to generate data. The image sensor may include a micro lens array that adjusts a path of light to focus the light on the converting unit such that the image sensor has improved light sensitivity.
In a conventional image sensor, incident light passing through a micro lens may not reach a unit pixel to which the micro lens corresponds due to diffraction of the micro lens. The incident light may reach an adjacent unit pixel and result in optical crosstalk.